


Nature's voice

by Naroxfar



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naroxfar/pseuds/Naroxfar
Summary: В комнате было прохладно.Попытавшись подняться с подушки, Майев стиснула зубы от боли. Все тело ужасно ныло, заставляя ее мириться со своей участью и лежать смирно, разглядывая уже надоевшие бревенчатые стены и потолок, заросший мхом.





	Nature's voice

В комнате было прохладно.

Попытавшись подняться с подушки, Майев стиснула зубы от боли. Все тело ужасно ныло, заставляя ее мириться со своей участью и лежать смирно, разглядывая уже надоевшие бревенчатые стены и потолок, заросший мхом. Откинув сшитое из шкур одеяло в сторону, Стражница осторожно дотронулась до пропитанных каким-то маслом бинтов на своем животе. Друиды заботливо меняли повязку каждый день, только эльфийка совсем не помнила, чтобы кто-то так часто заходил к ней. Впрочем, это неважно - быть может, она просто потеряла счет времени, без дела валяясь в одном из поселений Валь'шары. Насколько Майев могла судить по собственным ощущениям, изогнутый клинок демона глубоко вошел в ее плоть, лишив воительницу возможности вернуться в строй в ближайшее время. Дальнейших событий Песнь Теней не знала - очнулась она уже в этом самом доме в полном одиночестве, без клинка и доспехов. Несколько дней назад ее навестила Сира, не забыв упомянуть своему командиру о том, что Иллидан устроил настоящий разнос по поводу этой раны, причем такой, что досталось всем, включая Иллидари и Стражей, которые, по его словам, не смогли защитить Майев в нужный момент. Песнь Теней упорно молчала, делая вид, что не понимает причину гнева Ярости Бури, и слушала боевую подругу, не выдавая себя и своих чувств. С тех пор о полудемоне не было никаких вестей, из-за чего эльфийке хотелось кусать локти от досады. Чувствуя себя чужой и одинокой в деревне ночных эльфов, Майев изредка надеялась на приход Иллидана, не сдерживая горькой усмешки над собственными мыслями. Поправив подушку, Стражница прикрыла глаза. Ей повезло, что дом находился на самом краю деревни - здесь было тихо и уютно, никто не беспокоил по пустякам и не тревожил ее покой. Книги по друидству утомляли женщину, поэтому все свободное время она предпочитала спать, стараясь лишний раз не думать о Пылающем Легионе. И все же кошмары находили ее даже в столь спокойном месте. Нередко она вскакивала с кровати, а затем корчилась от невыносимой боли, проклиная ужасы прошлого, засевшие в ее голове с тех самых пор, как острый меч стража Скверны проткнул ее тело. От раны и дурных снов не спасала никакая магия. Иногда эльфийке снился сам Иллидан, властно прижимающий ее к себе и шепчущий имя тюремщицы в порыве страсти, из-за чего она тут же просыпалась, отгоняя прочь свои желания. Майев знала: он не придет. Иллидан не станет тратить время зря, это не в его натуре. Чуть повернув голову в сторону, Майев с трудом самостоятельно накрыла себя одеялом и тяжело вздохнула. 

Спустя три дня, когда к ней зашел один из тех друидов, что присматривали за ее состоянием уже две недели, Песнь Теней почувствовала себя лучше. Холод в комнате как будто исчез, сменившись приятным теплом, а сама Майев наконец-то смогла присесть и осмотреть дом как следует, пока ночной эльф менял бинты. Помимо своей кровати она обнаружила стол в углу, заваленный различными сухими травами и полупустыми флаконами для целебных настоек. Стражница так и не могла понять, почему ее отдали на лечение друидам, а не Сестринству Элуны. Она всегда думала, что жрицы лучше справляются с ранеными и умеют успокаивать молитвами в трудный час, поддерживая иссякший боевой дух. Вцепившись пальцами в мягкие шкуры под собой, женщина задала друиду единственный интересующий ее вопрос: 

\- Когда я поправлюсь? 

Эльф, чуть приподняв голову, с неким сожалением взглянул на нее. Его густые темно-фиолетовые брови сошлись на переносице. 

\- Я не знаю, - честно признался друид, собрав в кучу старые окровавленные бинты и скинув их в специально приготовленный мешок. - Рана слишком серьезная. 

\- Почему мне оказывают помощь не жрицы? 

Мужчина, встав с пола, ничего не ответил. Подойдя к столу, он принялся толочь травы в какой-то деревянной чашке. Майев недовольно фыркнула. 

\- Сестринство не справилось, - ответил эльф спустя минуту, заметив ее напряжение. – Тиранда попросила у тебя за это прощения. 

\- Клинок был отравлен?

\- Друиды не разбираются в таких вещах. Могу сказать лишь одно… - старый эльф налил в чашку немного воды. - Повезло, что Воин Света и Тьмы уговорил Малфуриона помочь тебе после всего того, что ты натворила в Дарнасе несколько лет назад. 

В горле Майев внезапно пересохло. Опустив глаза, Стражница впилась ногтями в свое ложе еще сильнее. 

\- Значит, Малфурион... - задумчиво пробормотала она. - Сколько крови я потеряла? 

\- Достаточно. 

Закончив мешать раствор, друид вернулся к женщине и медленно протянул чашу с тягучим содержимым:

\- Выпей. Это облегчит твою боль и поможет тебе нормально заснуть. 

Эльфийка недоверчиво хмыкнула. Друид смотрел на нее ласково и спокойно, без всякой агрессии. Порой Майев завидовала их народу - эльфы, живущие в гармонии с природой и умеющие управлять ей, всегда выглядели умиротворенными и добрыми. О том, что мудрый друид может кому-то навредить, не было и речи. Песнь Теней, сжав чашу дрожащими ладонями, медленно поднесла ее к губам. Целебное снадобье оказалось противным на вкус. Женщина, несмотря на всю свою внутреннюю закалку, закашлялась. 

\- Пей, - заботливо повторил друид, положив большую ладонь на ее обнаженное плечо. 

Стражница молча подчинилась. Раствор сильно вдарил в голову, и эльфийка, вернув пустую чашку мужчине, завалилась обратно на кровать, с трудом сдерживая в себе выпитое содержимое. Друид погладил ее по голове. Майев постаралась не обращать на это никакого внимания. 

\- Ты бормочешь во сне одно имя, - заметил ночной эльф, не сдерживая доброжелательной улыбки. - Каждый раз. 

\- Имя Предателя? 

Друид пробежался пальцами по глубоким царапинам, оставленным Иллиданом, на ее руках:

\- Вас что-то связывает?

\- Десять тысяч лет в одной тюрьме. 

\- Я спрашиваю не об этом, - отмахнулся темноволосый мудрец. - Все мы прекрасно знаем, что ты была его Стражем. Я хочу узнать другое, - друид осторожно дотронулся до ее шеи, до того самого места, где еще недавно оставался синяк от мужских губ. Песнь Теней вздрогнула. - Почему ты так сильно скучаешь по нему? 

Майев прищурила глаза, сжав кулаки:

\- Я не скучаю. Он по-прежнему мой враг. 

Мужчина продолжал улыбаться. Поправив одеяло, он прижал ладонь ко лбу Стражницы и, удовлетворенно хмыкнув, попрощался с ней до завтра, а затем покинул дом, спросив напоследок что-то еще, но так и не дождавшись ответа. Расслабленная Майев уставилась в потолок, пытаясь забить свою голову очередными ненужными мыслями. С чего бы это Иллидан стал обращаться к своему брату за помощью? Эльфийка постаралась сосредоточиться на собственных думах, однако голова категорически отказывалась соображать. «Наверное, это все из-за тех трав», - предположила Майев, зарываясь пальцами в собственные волосы. Поддавшись слабости, женщина с огромным трудом повернулась на бок и, вжавшись лицом в подушку, уснула, больше не желая вспоминать ни разговор с друидом, ни его странное лекарство. 

Следующие несколько дней прошли еще легче. Не без помощи своих лекарей Майев наконец-то смогла подняться на ноги. Ей даже выделили деревянный посох для фехтования, чему эльфийка была несказанно рада. Ни одна палка не могла заменить ей ее родного клинка, но Песнь Теней не расстраивалась по этому поводу - сейчас любое резкое движение причиняло боль, и стальное оружие просто-напросто вымотало бы женщину до полного изнеможения. Руки ныли и тряслись после каждого выпада, однако Майев не сдавалась до тех пор, пока ее не подводили собственные ноги. После тренировок эльфийка предпочитала просто валяться в постели, мысленно радуясь своим успехам. Иногда она просыпалась от боли в животе и долгое время смотрела в потолок, не желая звать кого-то из друидов для помощи, прекрасно зная, что они осудят ее за частое использование различных боевых приемов в таком состоянии. 

Медленно поднявшись с кровати и сев на самый край, Майев вдохнула и выдохнула, по привычке запустив пальцы в мягкие шкуры. Если бы ее спросили о самочувствии, она бы просто злобно улыбнулась, не став ничего отвечать и уж тем более вдаваться в подробности.

\- Снова кошмары? - внезапный голос со стороны порога заставил женщину разом обернуться.

Стражница горько усмехнулась. Почувствовав ранее забытую ярость, Песнь Теней постаралась отбросить прочь старые обиды. Знакомый крылатый силуэт стоял в дверном проеме, не решаясь ни уйти, ни войти внутрь. Наконец, пересилив себя, Иллидан соизволил перешагнуть порог и склонил рогатую голову в приветствии, сжимая что-то темное, закругленное и большое в своей ладони.

Приглядевшись, Майев разглядела у него в руке свою глефу, покрытую новыми зазубринами. 

\- Где ты ее нашел? – при виде до боли знакомого оружия эльфийка с трудом подавила улыбку. С клинком она предпочитала никогда не расставаться, особенно в такие тяжелые моменты. – Я думала, что… 

Закашлявшись, Песнь Теней прикрыла рот ладонью и просто благодарно кивнула, смотря на Иллидана. С их последней встречи прошло не так уж много времени, но на теле охотника на демонов Майев заметила парочку глубоких царапин от когтей сквернотопырей. Значит, Иллидари проводили очередную вылазку на Расколотые Острова, и никто ей об этом не сообщил. 

\- Мы были там, где ты в последний раз сражалась. Твоя глефа была покрыта пеплом, и все же благодаря своему зрению охотники смогли найти клинок. Мне пришлось снова наточить ее, так что, как только ты поправишься, мы сразу же отправимся в бой, - приставив серповидный клинок к бревенчатой стене дома, Иллидан скрестил руки на груди. – Мой брат к тебе не заходил? 

Майев покачала головой:

\- Он посылает вместо себя других друидов. Наверное, до сих пор злится на меня из-за наших разногласий. 

\- Малфурион не способен на обиды и злобу. Мой близнец слишком спокоен, чтобы обижаться на такие вещи. На твоем месте я бы опасался его жену. 

Стражница скривила губы. Сколько она себя помнила, она всегда желала Верховной жрице долгой и мучительной смерти и искренне надеялась, что это взаимно. Доброту Тиранды она всегда считала притворной, а ее саму – неопытной эльфийкой, которая лезет туда, куда бы вообще не стоило соваться. Решив сменить тему разговора, Майев чуть подвинулась, давая Иллидану возможность сесть рядом. Кровать тут же заскрипела под весом полудемона. 

\- Сира сказала, что это ты вытащил меня оттуда, - сама Майев, сколько бы не пыталась вспомнить события того дня, не могла ухватиться за нужные воспоминания. Они ускользали от нее слишком быстро. – Скажи, что стало с тем стражем Скверны? 

Иллидан с трудом повернулся к ней. Большие крылья мешали даже нормально сидеть, и полудемону постоянно приходилось ерзать на постели и выпрямлять спину. 

\- Его убил Каин. Этот парень доверяет тебе и не желает терять такого ценного союзника. Поблагодари его, как будет возможность. 

Майев помнила, что Иллидари редко слышали добрые слова от простых жителей Азерота, хотя даже она готова была признать, что охотники на демонов приносят пользу. И все же благодарить молодого эльфа крови ей крайне не хотелось из-за собственной гордости и отвращения к потомкам Высокорожденных. Каин был неплохим собеседником и всегда мог поддержать, когда это было нужно, однако Майев продолжала с опаской относиться к личной армии лорда Иллидана. 

\- Лучше передай ему мои благодарности сам. Я не хочу, чтобы Стражи и другие обитатели лагеря видели, что я общаюсь с кем-то из ваших. 

В ответ Майев услышала привычное недовольное фырканье:

\- Ты все еще нас ненавидишь. 

\- А с чего я должна вас любить, Ярость Бури? Вы убивали моих Стражей в Запределье. Ты лично обрушил Гробницу Саргераса на мой отряд несколько лет назад, собственными руками и темной магией погубив мою близкую подругу. Твои воины от тебя ничем не отличаются. 

Когтистая рука схватила Стражницу за подбородок. Без всякой грубости и отвращения Иллидан заставил Майев посмотреть на него, изуродованного темной магией черепа Гул'дана и жаждой власти: 

\- Мы спасаем Азерот. Тебе этого мало? 

Эльфийка небрежно взялась за его запястье, отстраняя большую руку от себя. Полудемон не стал сопротивляться. После его прикосновений холодная кожа Майев будто горела. 

\- Я уже устала повторять то, что ты знаешь сам - не будь ты избранником наару, я бы давно перерезала тебе горло, Иллидан. 

Предатель задумчиво «осмотрел» свои черные когти, пытаясь скрыть явный сарказм в своем голосе:

\- Именно поэтому ты так громко выкрикиваешь мое имя и просишь продолжать и не останавливаться, когда я грубо имею тебя в твоем шатре? Больше никто не решится прикоснуться к тебе, - Майев сжала кулаки, заметив легкую улыбку на лице охотника на демонов. – Хотелось бы мне посмотреть на того, кто сделал тебя женщиной, когда ты была еще совсем юной. Его ты тоже обещала убить? 

Закатив глаза, Песнь Теней обреченно вздохнула:

\- Уверена, если бы десять тысяч лет назад это был ты, то я бы тебя убила, не раздумывая, - она поправила свои волосы, скрывающие потемневшие от смущения щеки. - Говори тише, пожалуйста. Если кто-нибудь из друидов тебя увидит здесь, то мне долго придется объясняться. 

Издевательски проведя когтем по щеке эльфийки, Иллидан приблизился губами к ее уху. Его горячее дыхание приятно щекотало ее кожу. 

– Я воин Света и Тьмы, Майев. Эти друиды могут подавиться своими слухами, если хотят. Особенно мой брат. 

Если Иллидана с его частыми беспорядочными связями разговоры о близких отношениях никак не задевали, то Майев готова была взглядом испепелить любого, кто бы заикнулся о ее неоднозначных чувствах к Предателю. Иногда она даже завидовала этому равнодушию полудемона. Сама она вряд ли бы сумела справиться с подступающими агрессивными эмоциями при любом упоминании лидера Иллидари. После Собора Вечной Ночи что-то изменило Майев до неузнаваемости. Нет, она все еще питала ненависть к Иллидану и не могла отказаться от своей бредовой идеи упихать его обратно за решетку, сковать цепями и бросить одного в мрачном подземелье, наедине с его мрачными мыслями и мечтами о Тиранде, которую полудемон до сих пор боготворил. И что он нашел в этой Верховной жрице? Стражница размышляла над этим тысячелетиями и так и не нашла нужного ответа на свой вопрос. Она признавала, что Тиранда считалась одной из самых красивых женщин на Калимдоре, однако все же не дотягивала до королевы Высокорожденных ни своим влиянием, ни внешностью. Все же вряд ли только это интересовало бывшего узника Хиджала. Иллидан видел в ней что-то такое, чего не видел в других эльфийках. Майев задумчиво закусила нижнюю губу. Она не скрывала своей зависти по отношению к давней сопернице и никак не думала, что столь жалкое чувство будет распространяться и на охотника на демонов.

На того, кто по праву считался ее собственностью. 

При мысли об этом Майев чуть не вскочила с постели, не обращая внимания на слабость в ногах. Что бы там Иллидан не думал насчет своей любимой жрицы, Стражница до сих пор считала ее опасным врагом, не достойным такого титула и внимания Элуны. Впрочем, в эльфийскую богиню Майев уже давно начала терять веру – с тех самых пор, как согласилась на вечное служение тюремщицей Предателя. Если бы Элуна имела хоть каплю сострадания, то женщине не пришлось бы торчать в холодных и сырых пещерах несколько тысяч лет. 

\- Слухи могут дойти и до тех, кому не стоит об этом слышать, - ворчливо заметила Майев. – Мне не нравится, что об этом знают Верховная жрица и твой близнец, не говоря уж о твоих Иллидари. 

Иллидан поскреб когтями заросший трехдневной щетиной подбородок, затем замер, задумавшись о чем-то своем. Если бы у него была способность четко видеть, то Майев наверняка бы подумала, что он разглядывает ее глефу. 

\- Ты сейчас о Велене и Кадгаре? 

\- Нет, - насчет мага и пророка Майев даже не сомневалась – в конце концов, они работают вчетвером, планируя все атаки на Расколотых Островах. Скорее всего, они уже обратили внимание на странное отношение Предателя к его тюремщице. Больше всего Стражницу беспокоили ее собственные солдаты. – Я говорю о Сире. 

\- Думаешь, твои Стражи за десять тысяч лет так и не догадались, что ты спишь со мной? – Иллидан вновь нагло улыбнулся; в такие моменты Майев ожидала от него любую колкость насчет их бурного прошлого. – Брось, Майев. Ты так громко кричала, что Смотрящие в коридорах уж точно бы услышали нас. 

«Может, они бы и знали об этом, если бы ты не похоронил их на Расколотом берегу», - невольно подумала Стражница, больше не желая препираться с полудемоном. Иллидан был непробиваемым с первого дня их знакомства. Таким Майев его и запомнила – наглым ублюдком, желающим превзойти всех. Правда, эту черту характера быстро удалось усмирить благодаря цепям и повседневным побоям в темнице – данный метод, постоянно применяемый тюремщицей, действовал на всех без исключения. Может, ей бы действительно следовало надеть на этого идиота ошейник?.. Хотя бы для воспитания в таких ситуациях. Еще раз пристально взглянув на лидера Иллидари, Песнь Теней сдержала в себе очередной вздох. Да, пара деньков в камере и ошейник этому типу с наглой рожей точно не помешали бы. Как и всем его охотникам на демонов и прочим последователям. 

Прервав свой безумный поток мыслей, Майев молча откинулась на подушку, боясь, что сейчас бросится на Иллидана и попытается придушить его по старой привычке. Полудемон, словно почувствовав ее попытки скрыть агрессию, принял серьезный вид. 

\- Значит, скоро мы снова вернемся к основному сражению? – перевела тему Майев, скорее отвлекаясь от подступающей ненависти, чем от смущения.

Полудемон тряхнул своей рогатой головой в знак согласия:

\- За все существование Иллидари нам не удавалось подобраться так близко к Аргусу. Точнее нам бы удалось – если бы ты и твои «друзья» с Азерота нам не помешали десять лет назад, - вспомнив об этом, Иллидан нахмурился. 

Мысли о том, что когда-то он позволил себя убить, давили на него по сей день, уязвляя самолюбие этого гордого эльфа. Он до сих пор помнил, как лезвия клинка Майев вошли ему под ребра, оставив на боку и груди уродливый белый шрам, выделяющийся на фоне зеленых татуировок. И сейчас эта самая глефа, оружие, которым владыке Запределья нанесли смертельный удар, стояла напротив, у стены, заставляя сидящего Иллидана нервно ерзать на кровати. 

\- Не боишься, что я тебе могу помешать и в этот раз, Ярость Бури? 

\- Не помешаешь. Во-первых, со мной сейчас весь Даларан, Иллидари, большая часть армий Орды и Альянса, - Майев громко фыркнула, не воспринимая его слова всерьез. Иллидан с трудом подавил усмешку. – Во-вторых, кто будет тебя удовлетворять, если ты снова меня убьешь? 

\- Ты всегда на первое место ставил свои потребности? 

\- А Стражи всегда были такими скучными? – парировал полудемон. 

Встав с постели, он подошел к столу, где друиды высушивали пучки целебных трав. Взяв одну из них, Иллидан пальцами растер высохшее растение в порошок. Майев внимательно наблюдала за ним, надеясь, что из-за ненависти к своему близнецу Ярость Бури не натворит ничего плохого. 

\- Надеюсь, ты скоро поправишься, - небрежно бросил он, скривив губы. Песнь Теней уловила в его голосе нескрываемую злобу. – Сира слишком многое себе позволяет. 

Бывшая жрица, зная сложный характер своей заместительницы, понимающе кивнула. Сира никогда не отличалась любовью к охотникам на демонов. Вместе с Дреланим они постоянно выражали Майев свое негодование по поводу возвращения Предателя. 

\- Хочешь сказать, моя подруга не справляется? – для уточнения спросила Стражница. 

\- О нет, наоборот. Как Страж она идеальная замена тебя. Но ее упреки в сторону моих воинов порядком надоели. 

\- Твой Белат не может найти дипломатический подход? Кажется, по словам Дреланим, этот охотник благодаря своему спокойному нраву всегда находил общий язык с моими людьми. 

\- Лучше я буду терпеть возражения и угрозы от тебя, чем от нее. С Сирой бесполезно разговаривать. Она непробиваема, - фыркнув, полудемон смел стертое в порошок растение на пол. 

Майев бросила обеспокоенный взгляд на окно и попыталась прикинуть оставшееся для разговора время. В Валь'шаре постепенно светало; Роща Снов пробуждалась после темной ночи – привычного времени суток для кал'дорай. Местами Стражница все еще замечала зеленые вспышки где-то далеко в небе, служащие предупреждением для жителей Азерота. Несмотря на свое поражение, остатки армии Кил'джедена все еще держали в страхе многие поселения, в том числе и столицы. 

\- Скоро придут друиды, - пробормотала Стражница, поправляя подушку у себя под головой и мечтая поскорее вернуться к сражению. - Тебе надо уходить.

Кивнув, Иллидан приблизился к ее постели и ободряюще сжал ладонь Майев в своей руке, но не так, как это обычно делали любовники. Этот жест был обращен как к союзнику и другу – именно такая поддержка и нужна была Майев, не привыкшей к нежностям со стороны мужчин. 

\- Держись тут. С моим братом и его друидами сложно, я знаю. 

\- Стражей не так уж легко пробить, - ответила Песнь Теней, разжав пальцы и выпустив руку полудемона. 

В последний раз кивнув ей, Иллидан вышел за порог небольшого дома, оставив Майев в полном одиночестве. Чувствуя хоть какую-то радость после встречи с ворчливым лидером Иллидари, эльфийка позволила себе слабо улыбнуться и ласково посмотреть на глефу, приставленную к стене. «Скоро мы снова будем вместе», - мысленно подумала она, обращаясь к собственному оружию. 

По крайней мере, ей хотелось в это верить.


End file.
